The Legend Of Link
by sasunarulover16
Summary: How does link handle things after the disappearance of midna and the lingering nightmares of the twilight realm and all he endured there. will he be able to move on? or will the ghosts of the past haunt him forever?


The legend of Link

Link stirred in his bed as nightmares of twilight plagued his mind.

His friends disappearing, him being locked up unable to do anything to help them.

He jolted awake with a start a thin layer of sweat covering his face.

He tossed away the blankets and stood up. He gave a cursory glance of his home before slowly making his way to the window and climbing out.

He sat on his 'tree' houses roof and whistled with a piece of grass trying to calm his mind in the wee hours of the morning.

The village people had noticed links withdrawal and wondered as they often did, what happened to the young elf that caused his sudden disinterest in anything. Long accustomed to links sorrowful song the villagers went about their morning preparations unsure if they could help.

In links song he poured is sorrow confusion pain and anger trying in vain to relieve his stress and remove the nightmares. When it ended he just sat there watching the wind as it rustled the leaves and tostled his hair.

He didn't dare try to sleep for fear of the twilight and his wolf form from which he will never escape. For twilight had laid her mark upon him.

Restless link jumped down and walked over to epona lightly rubbing her snout before grabbing his bag of supplies and mounted her riding into the surrounding forest. He stopped at the spirit spring allowing epona to wander and enjoy the cooling liquid of the healing spring.

Link slowly undressed and walked into the cool water relaxing in its cold caress. He lay down on his back and allowed the water from the falls to trickle on his face as his body lay submerged. It was only times like this that he felt at peace and he would often drink the water as it helped with his nightmares.

The spirit of light had once told him he was allowed if he was truly in need and it would clear his mind.

He lay there as epona happily galloped and rolled in the water. As the sun reached higher into the sky he stood and dressed before brushing epona in preparation for the saddle. Once he finished he mounted and road to the ranch to help herd the goats back into the ranch.

Villagers looked up at him in shock as he passed because he hardly ever left his home and the surrounding forest. He ignored them continuing down the path. When he arrived he was shocked to see that the goats were already in the barn.

"Hey Link! I didn't expect to see you today so I herded them myself."

Link turned and saw the rancher running toward him a shocked look on his face.

Link said nothing and instead looked around the field before turning and riding off.

He noticed epona was limping and dismounted to see what was wrong. Walking around he noted that she had some rocks lodged in her hoof and it made her walk with a limp.

Mentally cursing himself for not bringing the hoof cleaning tool with him he took hold of the reins and walked epona through the village.

The children were up by now and many were running around in the grass or pushing each other into the water.

The sight was all in all peaceful but it offered no comfort to links restless mind.

The kids stopped and watched as link past questions in their eyes. Link just gave a small smile before continuing home.

He rounded the corner and stopped in his tracks as he saw male, talo, and the little girl with the crush on him whose name he couldn't remember, standing in front of his house.

Silently he tied up epona as the kids ran up to him.

"Link! Where have you been? You've been gone for a while. Did you go on another adventure?!" Talo asked swinging his wooden sword around in a fake battle against imaginary monsters.

Slowly link knelt down to talos level.

"No talo I haven't been on another adventure I'm just having a difficult time right now. I can't sleep." He said vaguely hoping it would appease the child. Luckily it did.

Talo nodded and smiled.

"Then you should sleep!" He exclaimed grabbing malo and the swooning girl and dragging them back to the village.

Taking a deep breath link climbed the latter to his house. The first thing he saw was a white bird with a note on its leg in the window seal. Untying the letter he read it carefully.

Link,

I have received word of a group of trolls wandering out of Faron forest taking children. I wish for you to protect your village so I must ask that you once again take up the mantle of world's hero. Please protect the children.

Sincerely, Princess Zelda

Link stared at the page for a few moments more before making his way up to his bed or more specifically the trunk at the end of it that he had not opened for almost a year.

From inside he drew his sword, shield and the green Hero tunic bestowed upon him by the spirit ox. He changed quickly once again strapping his sword and shield to his back before exiting his home and making his way to the village.

**What do you think?**

**Should I continue?**

**-love Sasunarulover16**


End file.
